


The Only Lullaby I Want to Hear is Your Voice

by meldve



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Hand Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 17:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meldve/pseuds/meldve
Summary: Yamaguchi has trouble sleeping.





	The Only Lullaby I Want to Hear is Your Voice

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, thanks for tuning into another fic of mine! I've started up university again so I will be taking a brief hiatus (not too long!). I have a few WIPs and ideas up my sleeve, so you never know what could happen. Please enjoy my take on Yamaguchi! He's a very kind boy who deserves nothing but the best.

“What are you doing?”   


There’s a small yelp from beside you and the bed ceases shaking abruptly. You rub your eyes and turn your body over, wanting to examine your boyfriend up closer. The only light that shines through into your small, shared bedroom is a tiny window above the bed, allowing pieces of city life to creep through during the quietest of hours. You can see even in the dim his expression clearly enough. However, you can’t make out why he looks so terrified, and why the hell he’s so puffed out. 

You find him lying on his back, as straight as a pole. His hair is slicked, stuck in tiny pieces along his forehead from sweat. His speckled cheeks glowing ever so slightly in the dim light, obviously from the blood that’s now rushed to his cheeks. His lips are pressed together in a thin line from what appears to be stress, which makes you believe that he’s suffering from another panic attack. 

“Tadashi?” You yawn after calling out to him, pressing your forearm near your mouth to be polite. “Are you alright?”

He immediately takes his arms from under the sheets, laying them flat against his sides, wishing he could sink further into the mattress. “Umm… Aah… Did I wake… You?” He twirls his fingers into the blanket, finding sudden interest into the dark room. 

“I had a dream that I was shaking, which woke me... Then I realised that it was coming from you…” You rub your eyes once again, your sleep disappearing and your brain turning on to detective mode. “Are you having an anxiety attack? Is this about work?”

You push his hair strands away from his forehead, peering your eyes into his. He looks up, warmly, peering back at you. The concern immediately fills your heart and swells its size to maximum capacity. The gentle strokes of your fingers induce a relieved sigh, and he leans further into your touch.

Yamaguchi, now at twenty-four, holds an extremely important role since he was asked to interview for a promotion. He honestly didn’t think we would be offered a management position, let alone be considered, so he took it in his stride without any regrets. He had nothing to lose right?

It was  _ quite _ the surprise when they offered him the position.  It was great at first - anything to boost his confidence and make him see how much of a valuable worker he is. The past several weeks had been tough on him, pulling him in ways he didn’t expect - including mentally and emotionally. You looked to Tsukishima, his best friend from childhood, and from what Tsukishima had told you, it’s not like Yamaguchi to deal with stress so easily. You knew he was a worry wart, but with the new job brought new stresses and tasks out of his element. 

You hoped things would get easier from now on.

“Actually, I, aah…” His eyes dart down and you try to follow, scrunching your brows and scanning the length of his body. The answer was so obvious; you were just too concerned at looking at Yamaguchi’s face the entire time.

“That’s an  _ incredible _ erection you have there.”   


Your deadpan causes him to choke on some spit. His cheeks brighten, adorning an intense red colour before he turns over away from you. You watch as he rocks the bed with the sheer speed of his body, probably giving himself whiplash. You stifle a giggle, somewhat relieved it’s not a full blown panic attack. Before you can reach over and explain how perfectly okay it was, he cuts you off with his explanation.

His voice booms, shaking in the darkness. “Y-you see, I read on the internet somewhere that if you… G-get off before sleeping that it would lull you straight to sleep and make you forget about your stresses!” Without needing the light on, and with his back only in view, you could still see his arms flailing about in an attempt to explain himself. “And you looked so tired today so I didn’t want to force myself onto you and I didn’t want to do it alone in the shower so I thought I could wait until you were asleep so I’m sorry, _I’m sorry_ , I’m so sorry!”

You reach out quickly, not wanting to hear another string of apologies. “Hey, hey! Tadashi, it’s okay! You’ve been under a lot of pressure at work, I completely understand why you would have trouble trying to sleep. I’m so proud of you for trying on your own, but you don’t need to be embarrassed.” You scoot closer to him, wrapping your arms around his torso and pressing your cheek against his back. “If anything I’m sorry I didn’t notice,” you say, softly into his skin. “I should have done more for you, even if it’s making you tea or making sure you fall asleep before I do.”

Your apology lingers in the night, the strains of tension slowly fading away from Yamaguchi’s shoulders. He clasps his big hands over yours, softly pulling your hands away so he can shift over to face you. “Thank you,” he whispers, re-clasping your hands together to bring them to his lips for a kiss. “But that would be unreasonable. You don’t need to lose sleep over me.”

It’s silent as you accept each others apologies without another word. 

“But um…” Yamaguchi averts his eyes once again, sheepish about the half-mast he’d given himself. Exasperated, he clutches his face into his hands. “Sorry, I’ll just go into the bathroom and finish myself off. Again, I’m so-”

Before Yamaguchi can successfully pull the blankets off of his body and turn away from you, your hand clasps onto his forearm with a slap. “Wait!”

Your call causes him to turn swiftly. 

“Wha-? What’s wrong?”

Your body reacts fast, your grip remaining on Yamaguchi’s hand as his big eyes peer down on you, slight concern spreading across his features. It’s your turn to avert your eyes, quickly giving his shoulders a once over before you completely turn your attention to the sheets before you. The stretch of white fabric clung as if it were almost snug on his biceps and wide shoulders, but because of the slight angle and shadowing, it looked perfect on his body. 

The call of your name on his tongue brings your eyes back to his, seeping in the crinkle in his brows, the freckles on his cheeks, the slant on the corner of his mouth. You release your grip and look down again, finding interest in nails. 

“I’m awake, so…” You take a deep breath and lift yourself off to put your weight on your legs. “Maybe you could use me  …”

As you await Yamaguchi’s response, out of the corner of your eyes you watch as he places himself onto his back once again, laying flat onto the bed. “If you want to, uh, you can. If you want.” He repeats, ceremoniously self conscious despite being in a relationship for some time already. 

You get on your knees, palms flat on his chest and gaze into his eyes. You close your eyes and zero in on your boyfriend, him watching your movements wide-eyed, but reciprocating nonetheless. 

When your lips touch, there’s no spark of electricity or shocking revelation. It’s sweet and silent, the sound of two lips pressing together heightened by the quiet night, reveling in the warmth of each other’s bodies. 

Your lips start moving in usual routine, opening ever so slightly. You place your hands on his chest, rubbing ever so slightly in assurance. He does the same, placing one of his free hands onto the small of your lower back, rubbing in confirmation to the call of your body. 

When his mouth opens more, you use the chance to slip your tongue in, re-entering the familiar territory and finding his sweet spot almost immediately. A moan fills your mouth, and you smile into the kiss, causing Yamaguchi’s cheeks to redden once more. You press your chest closer to him and mirror the smile. 

“What?” He questions between kisses. 

“You’re cute.” You answer curtly. 

“Ngggghhhh,” he groans, moreso of humor than desire, but continues to follow your lead. 

You turn your head and start kissing along his jawline, your palms ceasing their movement and finding purchase on his chest, near to his heart. Moving away from his lips, you can hear him audibly sigh, which ignites a small fire inside of you. His heartbeat can be felt through his shirt, and your pussy quivers in anticipation. You’re sure he’s back at his full length now and proceed downwards. 

Your hands apply pressure and drag down the length of his chest, masking sure that he can feel the full extent of your touch. They eventually reach his pelvic bone, and you’re honestly surprised to feel that he’s not wearing any underwear. You try to keep your chuckle in, because  _ of course  _ he wouldn’t be wearing any underwear. You, again, just didn’t notice. 

Your lips are still attached to his neck and you pull the thin covers off of his hips. You hear him sharply inhale, and you know it’s from the sensation of the night air. It’s slightly crisp, and oh so perfect for your antics.

Moving away from his neck, you push off from his chest lightly, turning your full attention to his shaft, gripping it in your dominant hand. You give it a stroke upwards, slowly. A small squeak leaves his lips, his breathing now harder than before. Your thumb circles the bead of pre-cum coupled on the slit and spread it around his head. The breaths leaving his lips sound delicious. 

Yamaguchi’s  _ so _ hard and _so_ sensitive. You can tell he has been for a long time because of the veins that are making themselves prominent from the prolonged stimulation. 

You begin to subconsciously spread your thighs wider, while Yamaguchi is in two minds whether to tilt his head back and relax, or strain his neck and watch you work wonders on his dick. You re-position your whole body this time, waving your ass in the air in doggy style to give yourself both hands free to work on Yamaguchi. 

You work quicker now, fully circling your fingers over his shaft, and pumping just the way he likes; hard at the base then softer when you reach the top, making sure to pay attention to the sweet spot just on the underside of the head. Your other hand moves to cup his balls, massaging them in an attempt to provide extra comfort. 

Yamaguchi’s in a real pinch, deciding that straining his neck isn’t worth it for tonight and plops his head back onto his pillow, making a mental note to buy two, extra stiff, memory foam ones for next time. Your hands feel like he’s being touched in the way that he’s always wanted, wondering where the hell you even learned this shit from. His chest tightens, and he feels like he’s going to combust, the sheets no longer satisfactory to grip onto. His left hand finds a place on the back of your right thigh, squeezing it slightly to relieve some of the pleasure that he’s feeling. His thumb circles smoothly onto your skin, and he shuts his eyes, overwhelmed by your fingers and the feel of your eyes on his dick. He changes his plan to moving his palm, flat, up and down your thigh, moving higher and higher until he feels the curve of your bottom.

You’re only wearing a tank top and your shortest shorts, going completely commando overall. His index finger, a curious little thing, ever so slightly slips through to your inner folds of your ass, dipping in once, twice, checking if it’s alright for him to do so. 

“Tada- _ eee _ !”

Your squeal, a delightful, fresh sound in the darkness sends positive affirmation to Yamaguchi’s thoughts, and gives him the strength to sit up, grab your hips with both of his hands and pull your right leg over his body. 

You cease mid pump in a small surprise, because you of all people know that Yamaguchi isn’t a coward when it comes to the wire. 

You already know your pussy is soaked, already tightening and throbbing endlessly from the little touches that Yamaguchi would send your way when you were languidly massaging his erection. You’re glad that you’re fully facing away from your boyfriend, because not only are you beat red, but you’re sure if there was more light in this very room, Yamaguchi would find a small, damp spot on your shorts. 

Unfortunately for you, there’s just enough light to see a change in colour. His confidence skyrockets. 

Wordlessly, Yamaguchi uses his dominant hand to pull your shorts to one side, freeing the innermost parts of you to the chill, night air.

A similar sensation runs down your spine, akin to what you had imagined when you tore the sheets off of Yamaguchi’s lower half. 

Yamaguchi could stare at you forever if his job would let him. He wonders why he had never experimented with this position before, and a small thought in the back of his mind is screaming at him to slip from under you, turn on the light, and then slip back and stare. But he can’t. He’s too engrossed in the sight before him, regardless of whether the room is well-lit or not.

From what he can make out, the view of your ass, perfectly perky and spread out for him could seriously make him cum right on command. His fingers are spread across your cheeks, both of his thumbs spreading apart your folds and revealing a wealth of glistening cum. He misses the colour of you, and knows that if there were light, the hues that your body exude would be enough to send him into an orgasmic trance, but he can see the shine and he wouldn’t dare try and be more selfish. 

He leans into your cunt, his breath tingling your skin before he sticks out his tongue and gliding it over your vagina, lapping sloppily as if he were on his last meal. His eyes close as he concentrates, swirling further down in hopes that he can push through and reach your clit with his tongue alone, but figures that there’s no such luck. He is, however, feeling mighty confident that he’s doing the right thing, given how your hips are bucking into his mouth, trying to grind more. 

Also the mere fact that you’re letting yourself drip down his chin. 

You move your head back, thrown into sudden ecstacy -  the source being Yamaguchi’s tongue. You both hadn’t ever discussed doing a position like this, or even trying it out, so you’re pleasantly surprised that it’s happening but horny as  _ fuck  _ because of how good it feels. 

You can tell Yamaguchi’s been attempting to stretch out his tongue deeper into you, and your clit, throbbing, waiting to be touched, controls your state of mind. You immediately grab onto Yamaguchi’s right hand, removing it from your ass and bringing it to the front of your hips, placing it there and waiting for him to get the hint. 

When he dips his middle finger into your soaked clit, you mind goes into overdrive, finally being relieved of the tension you felt when giving him a handjob. Your mouth instinctively moves to his cock, wanting to reciprocate the treatment being given to you. 

You take him in full, placing one of your hands on the side of his hip for stability, while your dominant works on the length. You both work fast, turned on immensely by each other, wanting to soak into the moonlight with the feeling of desperation and lust. 

Your tongues swirl onto each other in sync, his face almost dripping with how wet you’ve become, and his dick drowning in your saliva, the drool just escaping the corners of your mouth in a frenzy. 

Your cheeks hollow out, sucking deeper, desperate to take more of him in. The sounds are stuck in your throat, your breathing shallow because of your inability to express the moans that want to be heard.

Yamaguchi feels the same, though, he’s been groaning for some time now. His fingers, middle and index, swirl in accompaniment to his tongue, like your body is a musical instrument he perfected playing a  _ very  _ long time ago. 

The knot in your stomach tightens, threatening to release itself in a huge wave. Your thighs start to shake, a pleasurable side effect of overstimulation. You pull back, still gripping Yamaguchi’s length and quickening your hand’s pace. You groan out of satisfaction onto him, your tongue giving weak kitten licks to his head, hoping that it suffices in return. 

Your boyfriend gets the message and works at double time, his hand almost turning into a makeshift vibrator from how fast he can move back and forth.

The room gets hotter, reaching a fever pitch, steaming up the tiny window. A bead of sweat rolls down the side of Yamaguchi’s forehead, just before his ear. At the same time, your pants send a message to him and he relays his answer to you in the only way he knows how. 

He allows himself to enjoy your hands, with slight confidence that if he were to move his tongue from your soaked core, you would still crumble before him. 

So he does just that.

He leans back, not realising how desperate for air he was while he was attending to your needs. His chest violently rises and falls, but continues to do so as you do that thing with your tongue that feels so  _ damn good _ . He can tell you’re struggling, desperate to give off any sort of stimulation with your mouth, licking around uncontrollably. He thinks he’s a bit of a sadist this way, enjoying watching you lose your mind over a flick of his tongue, or a press of his fingers. He knows he’s definitely pushing your buttons, and it’s bringing him closer to orgasm. 

His toes curl, trying to control what little grasp he has over his ejaculation. However, now that his mouth isn’t buried nose-deep into you, he can finally hear the sounds of you sucking his shaft, along with the slick sound of your clit as he rubs his way to your climax. 

Perhaps this will be a regular occurrence for him, seeing as the absence of background noise makes his ears more sensitive to the incredible sounds you’re making. 

He can feel a similar tightening in the pit of his stomach, and you’re pulling him closer single-handedly. You release his member with a pop, not stopping the calculated strokes and keeping up with the pressure. You stroke upwards and bring your tongue closer, licking a wide strip from base to tip in the slowest way. It’s so nasty, a move surely made to push him over the edge. HIs hand falters; half swirling on your clit, half gripping it as his hips gyrate uncontrollably.

You place chaste kisses on his dick before returning the entire length back into your mouth. 

Within three mind-blowing sucks, Yamaguchi lets himself ride the wave, slowing his thrusts (quite mindful that you’re blowing him again) and spills himself into the warmth of your mouth. He moans sweetly, a velvet texture only reserved for you.

The sound pushes you to your limit, your body devoted to letting go of all the built up tension over the past few minutes. Yamaguchi had not even finished his orgasm as you crash into yours, releasing your mouth off of his penis and pressing yourself into his touch, humping the air for any kind of relief. You whimper, slightly disappointed that you had not been filled while finishing, but satisfied nonetheless.

As an apology, Yamaguchi places an open mouthed, sloppy kiss onto your slit, making sure to use his tongue as an internal massager. He captures the juices, licking you clean in long, wide strips. He can’t say that he’s sorry he didn’t fill you to the brim this time - you’re always juicier this way. 

Some of Yamaguchi’s cum had spilled onto himself, landing on his pelvic bone. You swallow the remnants of his cum that flowed into your mouth, then taking your index finger and swiping the spurts, placing them onto your tongue in a trance. 

You collapse on him in a starfish position, finally listening to the strain on your knees and relieving them of your weight. Yamaguchi’s the same, having barely moved except for plopping back onto his pillow, his arms flung on either side, spent from sexual bliss. 

The sounds that echo in your shared bedroom are back to each other’s breathing, rhythmically panting in syncopation. 

“You’re-”

“Wow, I-”

You both start and pause at the same time, only to giggle into each others skin, before you climb off of your boyfriend and place yourself next to him. 

Despite not moving an inch, Yamaguchi spreads his arms out, formally inviting you to lay your head on his chest. You crawl, in a daze, laying your ear and falling victim to the lull of his heart. 

You don’t feel Yamaguchi reaching his fingers over to stroke your hair and cheek, nor do you hear him whisper “thank you, love you” under his breath. He did let you know the morning after, making sure you heard his gratitude. And on days where Yamaguchi felt like his world was about to crumble, he knew that you would be there; beside him, making sure that he reminded was doing his best and that he was loved very much. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to keep in touch with me! Visit me at meldve.tumblr.com and @_meldve on twitter!


End file.
